Laugh to Live
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: A oneshot i thought of. Cammie's like, 5 and her dad dies. How does she handle it? Please read and Review, first Oneshot.


**Um, just a oneshot I thought up from reading everyone else's. Hope you like it. And well, just so it makes sense, Cammie is like 4 or 5, but she knows everyone from the books and if you get confused with the memories she has, I was too lazy to think of new ones and they come from my other story, When in Paris.**

**Laugh to Live**

**Cam's POV**

I was laying on my bed, crying into my pillow. Daddy was never coming home. He was never going to take me to the ice-cream shop or play games with me again. Mommy just told me. She said, and I quote, "Cam, your father has gone MIA. He's not coming home," and again I quote, "What? No! He can't! He promised!" And then I stormed up the stairs and here I am now, crying my heart out.

My cell phone rang, and I just kept hitting buttons until it shut up. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Anybody but the person I couldn't, because he was thought dead.

My phone rang again, and I just gave in. "Hello?" I said, my voice giving away nothing that I was feeling. Mommy was training me. I couldn't show my emotions when I didn't know who I was talking to.

"Cam!" Zach. Suddenly, conversations we weren't supposed to hear flooded my head.

Us, ears against the closed bedroom door. "We're going too, Rachel. We'll make sure we all get back safely. I promise." Zach's mother said, and then we retreated at the sound of footsteps. We were never caught.

Us, listening through bugs in our tree house. "Anne, make sure he comes back. Please." Pause. "Ok thanks. I'll take care of Zach. I promise."

And then they had hung up, and we were staring at each other. My dad was going on a mission with his parents.

Us, smiling at the thought of him living in the guest room for months. He was my best friend.

"Zach," I choked out, returning to reality and present day. I let the tears catch, and I let my emotions play out. He was almost crying. He was at Grant's house.

"Cammie, I'm sorry," he said. I just groaned. "Me too Zach," I said. He sniffed. "I gotta go." Zach said, and I heard Grant walk in the room and the phone go dead.

I got a text the second I hung up.

_Do you want me to come over?_

_~Bex_

And then another.

_Do you want me to come over?_

_~Mace_

And then the last one.

_Do you want me to come over?_

_~Lizz_

I sighed. I loved them, but I didn't want company.

_No._

_~C_

I sent out to everyone and laid back down, face in the pillow, and resumed the soaking of my pillow.

A month had passed since my father's death. I could tell my friends still worried about me. I wasn't as cheerful as I used to be. I hadn't really laughed in a while, and my mother told me I had lost the sparkle in my eyes. Zach was back to his normal self, only showing how much he missed them when we were in our tree house. I couldn't keep it inside like that. I couldn't pretend to forget him, his laugh, his smile, his gentle arms. I couldn't forget the way he taught me to ride my bike, or to speak Japanese fluently.

"Cammie!" Bex called. I pushed my thoughts aside and slid down the stairwell banister. "Hmm?" I said. Bex grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor.

"You ready to go swimming!?" She asked. I looked at what I was wearing, short shorts and a T-shirt from two years ago at karate. Yes I took Karate when I was 3. I didn't get a chance to answer as Bex picked me up and threw me in her large in-ground pool. She was so strong!

I held my breath as I felt the cool water hit my skin, and I swam for the top after enjoying the hide out that being under water gave me. I came up and Macey splashed me in the face. "Macey!" I squeeled, and I splashed her back. Liz went under water and grabbed my feet, taking me down, and Bex cannon-balled in right where I was.

I came up and dunked Liz and splashed Bex. We were in 4 feet of water, only 3 feet tall ourselves. I hadn't been swimming in forever. I hadn't done anything in forever. Macey came over and dunked me, water rushing up my nose before I could breathe out. I came up sputtering.

"Macey! What was that for?" I screeched. She shrugged.

"I live in the moment and the moment said to dunk you." I thought about that for a second, and busted out laughing. Laughing not like Zombie for the first time in a month, but my real laugh, the laugh I hadn't used. It felt good. And when I friends heard it, I knew they heard the difference. They knew I was back.

And at the moment, I realized. I have to continue laughing to live my life, no matter what it throws at me.

**So tell me what you think! And the live in the moment and it told me to thing I got off a commercial for a movie. Ha.**

**~K**


End file.
